This invention relates generally to electrical power distribution apparatus and particularly to electrical junction boxes and apparatus for supporting electrical junction boxes within site walls.
One of the most important devices utilized within electrical distribution systems is found in the junction box and its supporting apparatus. In a typical electrical wiring system of the type utilized in residential, commercial or industrial facilities, electrical power is provided to the facility at a main distribution box. The distribution box in turn supports a plurality of circuit breakers and/or fuses which provide a plurality of distribution circuits for distributing electrical power to various areas of the facility. In essence, this distribution involves providing an electrical feed line into a general area such as a room or combination of rooms. The electrical power is then distributed to a plurality of junction boxes within the room or rooms. In a typical installation, a substantial number of junction boxes are situated within room walls relatively close to the floor. These junction boxes typically support one or more socket assemblies. These socket assemblies are configured to provide plug-in receptacles which are utilized to receive electrical plugs of various power using devices.
While a substantial number of methods and apparatus have been provided for supporting junction boxes in this application, one the more novel structures and methods developed in recent years is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,046 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,673 and 5,288,041, all of which are issued to Ronald Webb. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,046 sets forth an ELECTRICAL JUNCTION BOX MOUNTING BRACKET DEVICE AND METHOD for use within the interior hollow of partitions having a front wall and a back wall and a hollow space therebetween. A base capable of being fixedly secured to the floor supports a vertically extending riser which in turn defines an annular plate having front and rear faces at the upper portion thereof. An opening formed in the annular plate is sufficiently large to receive an electrical device accessible from the exterior side of the front wall. The annular plate also includes mounting holes for attaching a cover ring to its front face and a junction box to its rear face. In the preferred embodiment, a stabilizing arm extends rearwardly from the annular plate and is sufficient in length to span the hollow portion of the wall. A plurality of apertures are formed in the annular plate which receive fasteners extending therethrough, The junction box includes inwardly extending tabs having apertures formed therein which also receive the threaded fasteners. The cooperation of the threaded fasteners and the tabs of the junction box cooperate to secure the junction box to the rear face of the riser.
While these prior art structures have provided improvement in the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need for evermore efficient, low cost and effective apparatus for securing and supporting junction boxes within residential, commercial or industrial facility walls.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical junction box and support bracket. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical junction box and support bracket suitable for use within the hollow space of a typical partition or wall. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical junction box and support bracket which is more conveniently and easily assembled within a partition or wall.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electrical junction box and support assembly comprising: a riser having a box mounting portion and means for supporting the riser within a wall space; a pair of upper tab-receiving slots and a lower pair of tab-receiving slots formed in the box mounting portion; a junction box having an open face including an upper edge and a lower edge; a pair of upper tabs extending downwardly from the upper edge; and a pair of lower tabs extending upwardly from the lower edge, the lower tabs being longer than the upper tabs and having sufficient length to allow the junction box to be attached to the box mounting portion by sliding the lower tabs upwardly through the lower pair of tab-receiving slots and thereafter sliding the upper tabs downwardly through the upper tab-receiving slots while the lower tabs remain engaged within the lower tab-receiving slots.